Bengal
Bengal is a Forumer fighting for the Light Side. She is the self-proclaimed general of the army of droids Peach created for the Light Side, but otherwise isn't too significant. Appearance Being some sort of grotesque cyborg monster, Bengal looks... different... from everyone else. She has a tall and slender body shape, with silver wires, pipes, coils, etc. acting as her body. She is approximately 8'6 at her full height with her neck extended, which is her usual height but can go down to about 5'6 at her lowest, her neck being around 3 feet long. She has two sets of arms, one set of hands being more human-like and white in color with turquoise "nails" for decoration. Her second set of hands have a more claw-like design, similar to talons and white in color. Her feet are like talons, and are, again, white in color. They have four toes in the front and two toes in the back in order to grip the ground and stay on balance, but this still doesn't help her clumsiness. She has a long tail that is white with turquoise stripes, and the plates on it can spike out as a defense mechanism or weapon. Her head is similar to Funtime Foxy's, with faceplates that can open up. Her muzzle and ear insides are turquoise, her nose is black, and everything else is white. She has a silver tongue like Nightmare Foxy. Her teeth are retractable, and her eyes are goldenish brown, with catlike pupils and turquoise flecks that change shape depending on her mood. She wears a scarlet red bowtie and a scarlet red fez with a black tassel, and sometimes wears a black hooded cloak with turquoise lining. Personality Bengal has a complicated personality, to say the least. When she's around ppeople she doesn't know, she's shy and quiet, and when she's around people she doesn't like, she's grouchy, prickly, and angry. However, when around friends, Bengal is cheerful, bubbly, and talkative. She's very sarcastic and has a dark sense of humor, and can be a bit morbid, but she also makes a lot of bad jokes and is an okay friend. She's very emotional, and is a bit of a crybaby. She's also an annoying fangirl and stuff. ((Feel free to edit this section and put in how you perceive my personality.)) Abilities Cryokinesis - Bengal is able to create and control ice, but cannot control pre-existing ice. She often causes the area she's in to be cold and sometimes even accidentally cause the ground around her to frost over. This is why Bengal shouldn't be a gardener. Frostbreath - Bengal is able to breathe ice, frost, etc. just like an IceWing. Venom - Bengal can spit RainWing venom, but her aim is absolutely terrible, so she doesn't risk using it in battles. Regeneration - Being a third Timelord, Bengal can regenerate, but since she isn't a full Timelord, her appearance doesn't change and she only has five regenerations left after using the first one in Apocalypse's battle. Powerful Jaws - Bengal isn't that physically strong, but her jaws are able to crush a human skull. She has sharp, needle-like teeth too. Agility - Bengal is quick in battles and can dodge well, but she's STILL clumsy. Backstory Bengal's father, Lynx((Yes I keep changing his name deal with it)), was the son of Transvaal, Leader/King of the Felinians, a race of feline shapeshifters. Her mother, Firelily, was the daughter of Shizen, the Alpha/Queen of the Kitsunumians, a race of kitsune-like vulpine shapeshifters. They fell in love and ran away to a nearby planet, using a TARDIS of unknown origin. Liger was born in the TARDIS, making him part Timelord, and four years later, Bengal and Caspian were born in the TARDIS, making them part Timelord. Both leaders were extremely against hybrids, so two years later, they caught Lynx and Firelily, and had their souls sucked out by Dementors before having them executed. The poor kits were forced to watch this happen from cells((Liger separate from Bengal and Caspian)), but their Kitsunumian aunt, Atlantic, and their Felinian uncle, Uncia, broke Bengal and Caspian out, having them go into the TARDIS that they used to get there((Same one they were born in)), but could not save Liger. The TARDIS brought them to the Forums, where they now live. Relationships Caspian - She and Bengal absolutely despise eachother. Caspian did literally stab her in the back, and they have gotten into violent fights over the smallest and stupidest reasons. Liger - He and Bengal get along well, though he is exasperated by his younger sister and playfully insults his sisters frequently. Peach - Bengal is very attached to Peach, mainly because she saved her life once. Peach has a motherly obsession with Bengal and is overly-attached to her though, which freaks out Bengal a bit. Ryoshin - He is Bengal's Familiar, and they're good friends. Bengal helped him when he injured his leg, and he is grateful for that. He is kind of like her conscience, keeping her from doing irrational and stupid things. Sometimes. Bengal is stubborn, it's hard to change her mind. Forumers - Bengal knows them all and is good friends with them. Most of the Light Side - Bengal considers them to be her friends. Grif - Though they're on different sides, Bengal considers Grif to be her best friend. Kind of ironic, since he's Fireborn and she's a cryomancer. Maroon - Bengal would love to punch him in the face. Pretty Much Anyone Else Who Hurts Bengal's Friends - Bengal would also love to punch them in the face. Trivia -Bengal's weapons are twin katanas that her mother gave to her. -Bengal is hopelessly terrified of angel statues. The glass angel statue still creeps her out. -Bengal's lungs are rather sensitive to smoke. She doesn't like Goldie((Not to be confused with my IRL dog. I love her very much)) that much. -Bengal is MAJOR fandom trash.Category:Forumers Category:Light Side Category:Females Category:Alive